Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 11)
The eleventh season of Sims' Next Top Male Model. This season was unique for being the only one to implement a team system. This season featured East Asian models only, and it was the first season in the series which casted in one continent only. Locations * Singapore, Episodes 1-9 * Penang Island, Episode 2 * Saipan, Episode 5 * Brisbane, Episodes 10-13 * Noccundra, Episode 12 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' *'Best photo:' Võ Hoàng Viêt *'Bottom two:' Ikeda Takuya & Yao Jetprachareya *'Eliminated:' Yao Jetprachareya 'Episode 2' *'Best photo:' Lee Ryeol *'Bottom two:' Gushiken Takuya & Valero Vargas *'Eliminated:' Valero Vargas 'Episode 3' *'Best photo:' Andrew Liu *'Bottom two:' Gushiken Takuya & Haya Yang *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 4' *'Best photo:' Lee Ryeol *'Bottom two:' Gushiken Takuya & Ikeda Takuya *'Eliminated:' Gushiken Takuya 'Episode 5' *'Best photo:' Haya Yang *'Bottom two:' Dean Loong & Ikeda Takuya *'Eliminated:' Ikeda Takuya 'Episode 6' *'Best photo:' Jinshang Kun & Võ Hoáng Viêt *'Bottom two:' Dean Loong & Lee Ryeol *'Eliminated:' Dean Loong 'Episode 7' *'Best photo:' Li Chen Jun *'Bottom two:' Haya Yang & Leonti Takuya Maksimov *'Eliminated:' Haya Yang 'Episode 8' *'Best photo:' Andrew Liu *'Bottom two:' Lee Ryeol & Leonti Takuya Maksimov *'Eliminated:' Leonti Takuya Maksimov 'Episode 9' *'Best photo:' Andrew Liu *'Bottom two:' Jinshang Kun & Li Chen Jun *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 10' *'Best photo:' Jinshang Kun *'Bottom two:' Võ Hoáng Viêt & Li Chen Jun *'Eliminated:' Võ Hoáng Viêt 'Episode 11' *'Best photo:' Andrew Liu *'Bottom two:' Lee Ryeol & Li Chen Jun *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 12' *'Best photo:' Jinshang Kun *'Bottom two:' Lee Ryeol & Li Chen Jun *'Eliminated:' Lee Ryeol 'Episode 13' *'Top three:' Andrew Liu, Jinshang Kun & Li Chen Jun *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Andrew Liu Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won Sims Next Top Male Model. : The contestant received best photo of the week. : The contestant was in the bottom three but was saved. : The contestant was in danger of going home. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Valero Vargas went by his family name, Vargas, on the show. *Episodes 3 and 9 featured non-elimination bottom twos. *In episode 6, Kun and Viêt won best photo together. 'Contestant progress' *In episode 2, the red team's photo was declared the best. Ryeol was was deemed the best of the group. *In episode 6, the blue team's photo was declared the best. Kun and Viêt were deemed to have performed equally well and shared the first call-out. 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Portraits *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Vogue Hommes Paris editorials in teams on Penang Island *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' "On the Level" *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' 3D *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Summer wear on Saipan *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' L'Uomo Vogue *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Sporty attitude *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' VMAN cover tries *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Suits for GQ *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Swimwear on Brisbane Beach *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Calvin Klein campaigns *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Roberto Cavalli campaigns *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Harper's Bazaar Man covers 'Makeover guide' *'Andrew:' Dyed jet black *'Chen Jun:' Undercut *'Dean:' Trimmed *'Haya:' Dyed brown *'Kun:' Dyed light brown *'Leonti:' Bleached, toned strawberry blonde *'Ryeol:' Trimmed *'Takuya I.:' Bleached blonde *'Viêt:' Bleached, orangey pink